moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Andric Raymore
Andric Orian Raymore 'is a Lordaeron born Human male who currently serves in the sect of the Scarlet Crusade known as the Army of the Truthful. ''"My life for the Scarlet Crusade, the Holy Light and High Cleric Ostrick the Zealous. May my faith be stronger than steel and my zeal like iron. May those who fight in the name of our blessed Crusade find eternal peace in the Hereafter, Light Willing." History '''Before the Plague. Andric Orian Raymore was born to a simple family within the Capital City of Lordaeron to a Priestess of the Light, Melindy Renali, and a Knight in the Lordaeron Army, Deranor Raymore, the eldest of two brothers and a sister. Life was simple and life was good. Andric spent most of his days in the chapels and cathedrals of Lordaeron, learning the ways of the Light under his mother's guiding hand. When not learning the ways of the Light it was standard education, not something Andric was the best at. Any free time the young boy had was spent training with his father, learning the ways of blade, hammer, lance and shield, a thing the boy loved with a passion. With the formation of the Order of the Silver Hand his Father became a Paladin, pledging his life to the Light and to defend the innocent. With this development young Andric's devotion to the Light did nothing but grow, sharing an equal place in his heart with his devotion to blessed Lordaeron. The Plague of Lordaeron. The Plague...The most horrible time in sweet Lordaeron's history. It was during this time that Andric was a man full grown, a footman in the Lordaeron military. The young Raymore was a soldier in the band under Prince Arthas, joining shortly after the Battle of Strahnbrad and serving with the prince up until the Culling of Stratholme. During the time of the Culling Andric saw what his beloved Prince had become. Slaughtering hundreds of innocent people on suspicion of being afflicted...Yes it was horrible yet he also agreed with it. Better safe than sorry is what he said to one of his fellow soldiers. "We can't risk the Plague getting to the Capital by any means. Suspicion is enough." All in all Andric did little in the Plague. He cut down a few Zombies, purged Azeroth of a few afflicted in the Culling and aided in the killing of an abomination or two. He was a footman. He was expendable. He didn't get the glory. With the disbanding of the Silver Hand his father fell from his own grace, taking heavily to drinking to dull the pain of the betrayal of his Prince. It was after the Culling when Andric was reassigned. Sent from Arthas' company with a handful of other men to reinforce the Capital City. The Scarlet Crusade. What was probably the best time of Andric's life, despite his childhood, started when he first heard of the Scarlet Crusade. A militia formed to defend the good people of Lordaeron after the Plague. Almost immediately the entire Raymore family enlisted and swore their oaths to the Light once more. Andric's devotion to the Light was eternal. His love for Lordaeron like iron. His zeal in his righteous cause as hard as iron. Proudly the Scarlet Crusader strode into battle alongside his brothers and sisters, following the cleansing light of the Ashbringer across the battlefield against the vile undead. He hardly was the subject for inquisition in the Light's name, that falling more on his sister, often from their own mother's hand. In this time Andric and his brother Anders grew ever closer, the two becoming a force of righteous reckoning on the field of battle against the Scourge. Back to back the brother's fought, by some miracle of the Light returning from every battle unscathed. The brothers served in battles ranging in location from Tirisfal Glades to Strathholme, fighting beneath the Crusade's banner. The biggest betrayal Andric felt in his life occurred during this time as well. His own blood-brother, Anders, killed their father in a fit of cold blood along with an initiate to the Crusade. The exact details are still unknown. Anders took them to his grave. New Avalon/The Scarlet Onslaught. Serving with the Crusade since shortly after it's original creation Andric Raymore was eventually assigned to the fortress town of New Avalon as a guardsmen. It was during this short time Andric Raymore met the love of his life. A young Half-Elf Magus names Valerian Lightsong. Raymore was a chaste man, having sworn vows to never have any children to any non-humans. Despite this vow, Valerian tempted the man. The two loved each other more than they cared for the Light, which for a Scarlet Crusade, was borderline heresy. She was an enchanter and at one point decided to give Andric a gift. She runed Andric's armor, shield and his Father's blade, 'Righteous Wrath'. It was on the day when Acherus: The Ebon Hold appeared in the skies over Havenshire that Andric felt a test even more difficult than the loss of his father and betray of his brother. Valerian was struck down outside Havenshire, Andric not even thirty feet away. His love was raised as a Death Knight, an abomination that was only a tool for the Litch King. At the gates of New Avalon, the two met eachother for the last time. Lordaeron forged steel against Icecrown Saronite, the two former lovers danced to the song of battle, the clashing of steel. The dance ended when Raymore struck the woman down, a swift horizontal slash to the neck. This in more ways than one, broke Andric. Heartbroken and arguably going mad with grief the Crusader managed to get himself together long enough to board the Scarlet Fleet after the ordering of the Crimson Dawn, the man sailing to Northrend.Very little of note in Andric's life happened in Northrend. He was there for the founding of New Hearthglen and he very rarely was assigned to anywhere outside the fortress city's walls. During the fall of the Scarlet Onslaught, Raymore believed his life would end within the frozen wastes. He was wrong in more ways than one, managing to escape from New Hearthglen before it was overwhelmed and make his way south. The Truthful. Many years after the fall of New Hearthglen and the decline of the Onslaught Raymore found the group pf fanatics known as the Army of the Truthful. During the man's initiation it was shown to Andric that his brother, Anders Raymore, was formerly a member of the Truthful working as a spy for SI:Seven. After the initiation the Crusader's fire was lit once more. The Crusader took part in various acts within the Truthful, including multiple ambushes against Stormwind, the Argent Crusade and the reclaiming of Onslaught Harbor. Working with the Truthful Andric has met many of his brothers and sisters of Light, further enforcing his stance on him being a 'shield'. It was during this time that Raymore met a specific individual that would cause him to get into more than his fair share of trouble down the line. The Half-Elf, Invi Sunglaive. Appearance Andric stands at six feet two inches even, an average height for a Human of his age. The general frame of Andric would be heavy set, himself being on the weighty side, most of it being muscle. His weight would be distributed even throughout his body, mainly consolidated however in his thighs and upper chest. Thick raven black hair covers the man's head, rather well groomed and falling down to several inches above his collar. A rather full beard covers the man's face below his nose, well trimmed and connecting to the mutton-chops at the side of his face. The Man's facial structure would be nothing to stare at. Strong Cheekbones with green eyes resembling the color of limes. A long and straight nose with a rather large bump on the crown of his forehead. Due to a misstep in judgment Andric was captured by Stormwind and branded with a H on the left side of his neck, H for heretic. To show his devotion for the cause Raymore branded himself with the Scarlet Flame, the Flame eternally shown on his forehead.` Personality. Andric Raymore's general personality could be described as kind, understanding and just. He is in general lawful neutral, choosing to act only when necessary. Normally the man maintains a level head, trying to take in all possibilities and all sides of a situation. Despite all this he is swift to take sides and even swifter to act when it comes to any who dare insult or threaten himself, his allies, or his religion. Those that get to know him would find that he is fiercely protective of his allies, often saying that he is the 'Shield of his comrades'. He would gladly give his life for any of his comrades, from the lowest of militants to the High Cleric. He is chaste. Gentle to those that he does not consider an apostate. Forgiving to many and swift to enact judgment. He views himself as both the shield and a blade, two halves of a coin. This goes rather well that his personality can change at any moment, being kind in one moment to being ruthless in the next. He is not by any means fully stable. Despite this he values his honor, his friends and the Light above all else. The man abides by a knightly code of honor and chivalry, even though some of the rules of it contradict with the Book of Flame. Code of Honor. #1: Show honor to those you fight. #2: Show honor in the face of defeat. #3: You shall not harm any that have not in some way harmed you, your allies, gone against your religion or insult your religion. #4: Any that harm your allies, you, insults your religion, denounces your religion, you shall strike down with honor and skill. #5: Respect your betters. #6: Respect those who have bested you in battle. #7: Bring harm to those that would insult your name. #8: Show respect and honor to those -you- have captured. #9: Do not harm children. #10: Do not harm innocent women. #11: You shall not lie with any women not sworn to you in the Light's name. Relations. ((Constantly W.I.P)) Mara Ardentlocke ((W.I.P)) Andric's view on the High Protector of the High Cleric, Mara Ardentlocke, is cloudy and undefined. He respects her loyalty to Chandan yet at the same time believes there are many better for the position of High Protector. Seeing her as brashand swift to anger, Andric does not know what to fully think of her. Seeing her in battle though Raymore can't help but feel that this is one of the few people he would be honored to die beside. Chandan Ostrick As the High Cleric of the Army of the Truthful Andric holds severe loyalty to Ostrick, willing to lie down his life to defend the High Cleric at any moment. His view on Ostrick is that he is a noble man who is heavily devoted to serving the Light, the most noble act possible for any man to strive for. Just and fair and carrying out the Light's will, there is no man Andric would rather stand, pray, fight, bleed and die beside. Popohnia Fitzerhernn Where does one begin...Being the Grand Inquisitor of the Church Popohnia is Andric's foe in every aspect. The two have clashed upon the field of battle on numerous occasions, the fights most often ending in stalemates or with Raymore being forced to pull back. He views Popohnia as both savage yet honorable, someone heavily devoted to her cause and loyal to her soldiers, from what he has seen. He holds Popohnia in decent regards, viewing her as a heretic yet a worthy foe. The man has a grudging respect for the Grand Inquisitor and wishes that she was on his side, but that won't hold him back from trying to cut her down. Benaiah IV ((W.I.P)) Markus Quinn ((W.I.P)) Vina Winemaker Heretic. Kill. Burn. Slaughter. Maim. Hang. Annihilate. Crush to powder. Jakob Shadelight ((W.I.P)) Maria Faust ((W.I.P))Category:Army of the Truthful Category:Lordaeronian Human Category:Lordaeron Human Category:Scarlet Crusade